


Comfort and Loss

by HiddenViolet



Series: Oculus Fix-it [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Dead Leonard Snart, Friendship, He comes back though, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Five times someone comforted a member of the team over Leonard Snart's Death and the one time Leonard did the comforting himself.





	Comfort and Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



> So, this is my first fic for DCTV bingo. It fills out my hurt/comfort square and I actually wrote this a while ago. I just never got around to posting it. It is dedicated to Thette because it was originally supposed to be her secret Santa before I went with something else and it is definitely inspired by her work. The rest probably won't be this long.

  1. Sara comforts Mick



“You okay?” The question startled Mick from his brooding. He shrugged but didn’t say anything. “Come on Mick. We all loved him, we are all hurting from his loss, but you more than any of us. We want to be there for you. We aren’t Rip. We always wanted you for you. Hell, Ray adores you. He always wanted a cool big brother.” She lightly bumped his shoulder. Her eyes were drawn to the ring on Mick’s finger

“You are still wearing the ring.” It was said soft and a little bit wistful. She had thought that there might have been something between them but she knew that Len’s first love had always been Mick.

“He was family Mick, for all of us and we want to help you through this. You mean too much to me and the team to allow this to take you down. You will make it through this and we are going to help you. You don’t have to do this alone you know.” He glanced at her and then leaned in slightly. It was as much of a ‘yes please help me’ as she was going to get and she wasn’t going to squander it.

“Alright, come on handsome. How about some good food and some cheap beer? Maybe a little company in those who loved him will make you feel better.”

  1. Amaya comforts Stein



“Are you alright professor Stein?” Martin turned to where Amaya was stood in the door.

“Oh yes, I am, just remembering.” He turned over the little figurine in his hands. It was a near perfect representation of an atom. Made of beautiful bronze and small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Its detail was exquisite and the care that had gone into it was obvious. The care gone into designing it was also obvious. Amaya approached him and gently touched the figurine.

“It’s lovely. Where did you get it?”

“It was, a gift. From Mr. Rory’s husband, one of the people before you. Leonard Snart. He had it custom made and gave it to me to help me remember why it is that I do this.”

“He meant a great deal to you then?” Her words were soft and careful, not wanting to rub salt into wounds. The team wouldn’t much talk about either of the lost members but especially about the mysterious Leonard Snart. It seemed that some wounds ran too deep to want to even touch on them.

“Yes he did. He was very caring in his own way. In ways that were often roundabout and made to look like he didn’t care at all. It was who he was but we all knew. He spoke Hebrew. We used to have conversations discussing everything and anything in Hebrew. It was special to the two of us because the only one on board who could translate was Gideon. It was nice to have someone to practice with. Sometimes it still doesn’t feel like he is really gone. Like I will turn a corner and there he will be with a pun and another topic to speak about in Hebrew.” His voice ended soft and he continued to finger the little figurine.

Amaya gently rubbed his shoulder. She could see the tears that he was valiantly trying to hold back. Losing anyone you care about was hard. Losing someone to a battle was even worse. Losing someone to a battle when you yourself were a civilian was heartbreaking. A brother or sister in arms losing someone was expected. It was prepared for. Losing some like this wasn’t. Not for someone like Martin. Despite him being one half of a superhero team he probably never even believed that they could lose someone.

Although if what she had heard about Snart was true that it was probably even more surprising that it was him. Of all of the people to get caught without a way out he would be the last. He was the least likely to make the sacrifice play. He was also the one that had snuck into everyone’s hearts when no one was looking. It was heart wrenching to watch. She didn’t even want to think about how it felt. She decided to say something that had been told to her when she was very young.

“Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal*(Richard Puz, The Carolinian). This means that no matter what happens he lives on because you remember him. The pain never goes away but at the very least you know that he is remembered if only by you. That his life is honored every time you do something that is inspired by him. He gave his life for you to live, so you are honor bound to do so. Remember him, but don’t let it consume you.”

Martin looked at her for a moment and then looked at the figurine in his hand. He carefully placed it back on the stand where it lived and turned to her.

“Thank you Amaya. That actually makes me feel better. I will try and remember that.”

  1. Nate comforts Ray



Ray scowled as his wrench slipped again. He tossed it across the room and buried his face in his hands.

“You alright man?” The question came from Nate, who stood in the doorway watching him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just having a little problem with this one joint. The space in there is so small that I can never seem to get it loose or tight on my own.”

“Well maybe I can help.” Ray shook his head in disagreement.

“No, Le—the last guy that used to help me had these long elegant fingers. They were so slender and so strong that it was never a problem for him. He always complained like it bothered him but he helped me every single time.”

“It was Leonard Snart, wasn’t it? Why don’t you guys say his name? What about him made it so that no one would even talk about him?” Ray thought for a moment and then moved to the bed. Nate followed him and sat next to him. His eyes tracking him in worry.

“He was the kind of man that you didn’t expect to care about. He was the sort of man that every time that you looked at him you thought he was only in it for himself. Well, himself and Mick. Then he would do something that was so selfless that was so caring and generous that it would come out of left field. He would cover it up with excuses that sounded self-centered and act like he had only done it for himself. That is who he was as a person.

“He once talked Sara out of killing Stein during a mission to keep the enemy from getting Firestorm’s power because he knew that it would kill her. He knew that that was the sort of person she didn’t want to be anymore.” Ray smiled to himself a little. “He couldn’t quite cover that one up with a selfish excuse. By then we all knew who he really was. How much he really cared.” Ray trailed off and sighed looking over at his suit. Nate wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Ray sighed and fought back the tears. Of all the people to sacrifice their life and not have a back up plan it had to be Len.

“I know that this is tough for you guys. Especially since I am guessing that no one saw it coming. I don’t think that any of you should keep it bottled up though. It is very obvious you are grieving and you should grieve together not suffer alone. Let me see if I can help you with that joint. I might not have long fingers but I do have small hands.” Ray smiled at him an nodded, discussing what he was feeling had already started to make him feel better.

  1. Stein comforts Jax



Jax had never lost someone before. At least, not like this. Sure he had had people pass on. He had had relatives die of old age or disease. He had even lost a friend to an accident with a car. He had never lost someone through superheroing though.

He knew it was possible. He was well aware of the fact that sometimes they got the raw end of the stick and lost a member. However, he hadn’t really thought it would happen with the Legends. The entire experience was a little surreal and it always seemed like a distant theme. Sure, Len had “killed” Mick, but they all knew deep down it wasn’t real. That it hadn’t happened that way. That was the reason that he was having trouble coming to terms with Len’s death.

To lose any Legend had seemed impossible. But to lose Len? _The_ Captain Cold? The man with a plan for every contingency? Except not this one.

“You’ve been very quiet lately. Is something bothering you?” Jax turned to look at Stein.

“I’ve just been thinking about Snart lately. I can’t really believe that he is gone.”

“Neither can I to be honest. Of all the people to lose.”

“I guess I never prepared myself to lose any of the Legends. Or maybe I didn’t prepare myself to feel this kind of pain for losing Snart.”

“He did have a way of sneaking into our hearts didn’t he? Right into the places where we weren’t looking. Amaya told me to remember him but to not let it consume me. To not let it take up more of my heart. I think that perhaps you need to allow him to have a bigger piece of your heart. To admit to yourself that he meant more to you than you thought he did. You think that because you weren’t very close that he should only have a small piece. But I think that you were closer than either of you thought and he already has a much bigger piece. Let him have that piece, and grieve for the loss of it, in its entirety.”

Jax mulled over the words for a minute before giving a nod. Maybe he needed to allow himself to grieve for the loss in its entirety, instead of what he thought he should have to grieve for.

  1. Mick comforts Sara



Sara knew that she couldn’t dwell on it. She was well aware of the fact that she needed to move past his death, that she didn’t have to do it alone. Hell, that was what she had told Mick. However, with killing Savage and the death of her sister she never had time to really think about it. That was until Rip was in the wind and they had two new members.

She had spoken to Mick about moving on but found that she was having a hard time doing it herself. She had caught Amaya talking to the professor and her words were beautiful. She had listened to a little bit of what Nate had told Ray and found herself agreeing. Neither of those helped with the thought of what might have been.  Most of the time she distracted herself with work but now was one of the rare times where she didn’t have anything to do.

It made her mind wander to dangerous places.

“He really wanted to try something with you, ya know.” She glanced at Mick but found herself unable to hold his gaze. How do you admit to someone that you wanted to date their husband? (They were legally married, probably so they didn’t have to testify against each other but still.)

“Yeah he tried to tell me but I was worried about being hurt. He had you.”

“We always had a bit of an open relationship to be honest. I had my girls on the side and he had the occasional dabble. Usually someone smart and competent. It was rare but it did occasionally happen. I wouldn’t have minded. Might’ve even gotten in on the action myself.” She shot him an odd look.

“I didn’t know that you guys had an open marriage. It isn’t really something that either of you skew. Especially you. You always seemed really possessive of him.”

“I was possessive of him from the team. We basically had two relationships going on. Our personal open ended marriage that involved a lot of talking and our work relationship. Where we never talked. I didn’t like sharing my work partner. Partially because I had never had to before. We had other partners but he only ever had one long term work partner, me. I didn’t like that you lot were muscling in. I didn’t realize that you were muscling in on both of use. Not just him.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. You really would have been okay with the two of us together?”

“Oh yeah definitely. That help with your problem?”

“Actually it makes it worse. I keep thinking about what might have been. If I had said yes when he asked me. If he had survived and we started something. What might have grown into something that could make me happy. Something that I would want for the rest of my life. Now I will never get to know. All I have is a bunch of what ifs and a few memories.”

“I’m pretty sure that that is just how life works. In the end all we have are what ifs and memories. You just need to cherish the memories you have of him. To be thankful that you got to know him at all. Sure this mission killed him, but it was the only reason that you got to meet him in the first place. In the end, at least you knew him.” Sara gave him a speculative look.

“How long have you been playing dumb to his ring leader?”

“I’ve been doing that since we were kids. It’s always been that way. We knew that it wasn’t actually like that. Even if I forgot it for a while. It just worked better for us in everyday life.”

“You are something else Mick, you know that?”

\+ 1 When Len himself does the comforting

Len wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up here. One minute he had been burning along with the Oculus and the next he was standing on the Waverider. It was a little nerve wracking to be honest but he just figured that he should be thankful that he was alive. However, the Waverider was a lot quieter than it should be. Too quiet for their rowdy bunch of would be heroes. There was always some kind of noise and now there was nothing. He wandered in the general direction of the bridge wondering if he should call out to Gideon.

He caught sight of Rip at his desk, his head in his hands. Len at that moment decided that if you couldn’t mess with your friends after you had sacrificed yourself for them, then you couldn’t mess with them at all. He also found himself wanting to mess with the man a little. If only to replace his look of self-loathing with an irritated one.

“What does a guy have to do to get a little service around this place? You would think being dead would be more interesting. But no, it is just as boring as being alive. Makes a man think he might actually still be alive, surprisingly. What do you think _Rip_?” Rip had startled upward at the sound of his voice and then was staring at him with a confused look on his face. As though he couldn’t believe that Len was standing in front of him. That was okay, Len didn’t quite believe it himself.

“Snart? What? How the hell did you get here? What?” Len gave a little shrug.

“Don’t know. The last thing I remember I was burning up with the Oculus. Then, I appeared on the Waverider to see you wallowing in misery. Anything I can help with?”

“I think you already have. Gideon, scan him. Make sure that he is actually our Snart and not an alternate or a clone or from the past.”

“The scan confirms that he is from our universe and that his timeline is correct for the events. It is our Mr. Snart.”

“First off, how did I help with your misery? Second, what do you mean alternate, clone or from the past?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Yes, but just for fun you should enlighten the class.”

“I convinced you to join up with the Legends and it was my fault that you died. I should have been able to do something to help you and I couldn’t. I could do nothing. You had gone and I didn’t like that it was my fault. I have never lost someone that way before. For the other thing, there are multiple other universes. Each of them, presumably, with their own version of you. Cloning does become possible in my time and you are fully aware that time travel is possible. It is possible that you could be from a time before you had become a Legend and were still mostly a criminal.”

“Alright. The fact that there are other universes, isn’t that hard to swallow. I don’t want anyone ever cloning me for any reason ever. I was a criminal and you are lucky I am on your side because I used to be a mean bastard. Now for the big heart to heart that I will deny whole heartedly if you say anything. It wasn’t your fault that I died. You had no idea that it would have a failsafe. You didn’t know that I would be the one to make the choice to stay behind. Beyond that, it obviously didn’t stick and now I am back.”

“It was my fault. I should have known that there would be something like that. I should have stayed behind. I should have done something to save you. Anything to save you.”

“There was nothing to be done. Even if it is your fault, it didn’t stick. I’m no longer dead and there is nothing to be guilty over, even if it is your fault. Now, should we inform the others?”

“They are currently out of the ship on holiday. They decided that a trip to the beach was a good idea. We can either wait for them to return or we can go find them.”

“Let’s go find them. I want to be able to see their faces in broad daylight.”

“Alright then. Also Mr. Snart?”

“You can call me Len, I did give my life to save you, and yes?”

“Alright Len. Thank you. You don’t know how much it means to me to hear you say that.”

“Fantastic. Now, heart to heart is over, lets get to the reunion. We wouldn’t want to keep my fans waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, comment or kudos. You can find me on Tumblr at ForgottenFandomsandTheirFics which is my writing blog.


End file.
